The Odyssey of Haven
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Once upon a time Homo-sapiens and the Homo-Superior coexisted in peace. We mutants helped are fellow Brothers and Sisters protect themselves from war. But that all changed when one Mutant attacked us, broke the Peace, broke the already cracking bonds between the humans and Mutants. My name is Haven Lehnsherr, and I'm a Mutant, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

_This story, among all other ones, are dedicated to one person, my best friend and constant beta read; Therese. You have been with me since the start of this insane story, and helped me cling to my sanity while writing. I am, as always, in your debt. And I hope you realize how much you mean to me, the fact that you will always respond (even if its an hour later) and will help me as best you can. Thank you -**MMM** (P.S Thank you for giving me the beautiful name, Haven.)_

* * *

**Acknowledgment****:**

I know Erik had children, but they currently are not going to come into this story.

* * *

_Day One:_

_Patient Zero._

_Race: Mutant._

_Mutation: Electromagnetism. _

_Comments on Day One:_

_Patient Zero is currently sedated and yet to regain conscience. It took three men to hold them down. P.0 Sleeps in the Fetal position, protecting themselves from incoming attacks._

This is my life. Day in day out. People prodding me, taking notes on my behavior, on my facade. I don't think they realize that I'd never show them what I am truly capable of. What I really am. Its obvious they know I'm a mutant. You can tell the way they act around me, terrified like I'm going to kill them, hurt them.

But the truth is if I was desperate to escape I probably would have hurt them. But I'm not desperate, I actually want to stay here as long as possible, safe, away from him.

My name is Haven. Haven is usually referred to Safety or Sanctuary, neither of which I posses currently in my life. I suppose I should explain whom "him" is.

"Him" is my Father. Erik Lehnsherr. I don't wish to bore you with details, but to cut a long story short, my Father fell in love (hopefully) with my Mother, Katrina Bergmann. Katrina sadly was in the same position as I currently am when I first met her. She was a resident in a Asylum for the Insane. But before she was admitted she left me on the doorstep of a Convent, and I was adopted by Nuns, they became my family.

I met my Father due to my own investigation, he was not aware I existed until I knocked on his door. I believe my life would have been better if I had left it like that. Him not knowing of me.

But I didn't leave it, I wanted to know who I was, and I found out. I'm not saying I was overjoyed to find out my Father was a pretty unstable man who wished to Murder his own Mother's Murderer. It seemed fair enough, Karma to use of a better word than murder. Shaw got what was coming for him, death.

Your most likely quite confused at this (me throwing names at you such) But all will be revealed in due time. As a wise man once said; "All great things comes to those who wait."

But I was never one for waiting. Are you? Well I've never been one for hanging about, so let's continue with the story.

My Father was young when I was born, and young when I finally found him. I was young too. Young and foolish.

I'm not saying finding my Father was the wrong decision, on the contrary, I finally found out who I was, but I was not sure if I wanted to be that person, she was alien. She wasn't me, she was too brave, too strong. That's not who I am. I'm the girl who ran away to the asylum to avoid judgment. I'm a coward.

But, lucky for me, I'm a coward with a story.

So let's go back to the beginning, its starts with me, Haven Lehnesherr, meeting my Father, Erik Lehnsherr.

Curtain up, Lights dim...


	2. Found

It all began one rainy day, it was a Wednesday, but not any old Wednesday.

I had finally found him.

I found Erik.

My Mother had left one scrap of paper telling the world (and myself) whom I was, my name; Haven Lehnsherr. I was also given one photo, of a man, tall, lean with dark hair in his late teens, early twenties. The photo had one date scribbled on the back; 1947. I then narrowed it down to how many Lehnsherr's there were, males, twenties to thirties currently residing in the Berlin area and how many Lehnsherr's there were in Concentration Camps during World War II (since to the best of my knowledge, Lehnsherr was a Jewish surname, and this man looked old enough to have been alive during that time, and most likely have been sent to a Death Camp.) Funny enough, there were not many.

In fact, there were only two, Erik Lehnsherr's. One of which was a middle-aged Accountant who was married and balding. He was though, too old to be my Father. So I went to the other Erik Lehnsherr. And this is how I am here, standing in the hallway of a Hotel, debating whether I should knock or run away with my tail between my legs. My rhetorical tail that is.

Taking all the courage I had, I knocked briskly and took a large leap back as the door opened to reveal a tall, dark haired man, with blue eyes and broad shoulders. He wore a suit and hat, holding a brief case in one hand, obviously on his way somewhere.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowing cleaners into my room currently." He spoke softly. I shifted awkwardly, smoothing my hair back slightly, straightening the cross which hung on a delicate chain. I supposed my attire wasn't exactly formal, pencil skirt, white blouse and beige cardigan. Yes, if I was in his position, I would have mistaken believe my own child of fifteen years as a maid.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you on your way out Mr. Lehnsherr, but there's something important I must bring to your-" Before I could stop him he was striding down the hall, after shutting his door. "-I'm your daughter!" Mr. Lehnsherr froze as quickly as he left. He turned stiffly, and stalked back to me, towering over me, I edged back slightly.

"What?" He murmured, his voice low and not exactly encouraging.

"I'm- I'm Katrina Bergmann's daughter."

"Doesn't necessarily mean your _mine_." Gee, thank you for the vote of confidence.

"Well, um, I talked to Katrina-"

"Katrina is still alive?" He interrupted, curious.

"No. She was." He was silent, thinking, obviously doing the Math inside of his head.

"What age are you?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fifteen." He was quiet, doing the math in his mind again, satisfied that his Mathematics were correct he finally looked down at me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, his voice not so defensive.

"Haven, Haven Lehnsherr." I finally spoke, my voice more scared sounding that I expected.

"Haven. That's pretty. You should keep it." I nodded slowly.

"I fully intend to." I said slightly more confident.

"Well, things don't always go as we intend in life. Like I did not intend my Mother to be murdered in front of me." He said, not blinking and he smiled brightly and continued down the hall.

Haven ran after him, pulling on my wool coat as I went. We finally reached the entrance of the Hotel, the ground was wet and the air damp, signalling that it had been raining recently. Erik walked briskly along the pathway, I next to him, dodging the incoming hoard of people that threatened to knock me off my feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked, struggling to keep up with his longer strides.

"That's nothing of your concern, go home. I'll speak to you tomorrow." I shoved someone slightly as I began to speak; "I don't have a home."

"Then when have you been staying for the fifteen years?"

"Well, I did have a home, a Convent, with these Nun's, but when they found ou- found out I had a living family member they kindly packed my bags and placed them on the curb for me." Erik mused this as he navigated through the people towards the Bank of Germany, I had stashed my few belongings in a hallow tree not far from there.

"Here," Erik slipped the keys to his Hotel room into my hand, "take the keys and go back to the hotel, wait there until I return. Where are your bags?"

"In a hollow tree, not far from the Bank." Erik nodded, and taking my arm pulled me through the people, hurrying me up. We reached the tree and I peered into tree to find it empty. My cases had been stolen.

"Scheiße!" (shit in German) I growled and searched around the tree, not finding anything I sighed angryily, returning to where Erik stood at the bridge.

"Well?" He asked, I sighed yet again.

"Its all gone, some bastard went and took my stuff!"

"Well you shouldn't have left it there!"

"Where else was I to put it?!" I snapped. He sighed also.

"Fine, just return to the Hotel, I'll get you new clothes, I'll be back soon, but don't wait up." I nodded as he turned and walked away, leaving me alone in the sudden rainfall. I walked back to the Hotel and opened the door with my numbing fingers. Finally getting the key in the lock and the door open, to entered the room and then slammed the door after myself, stripping off the wool coat and throwing it in the bath as I sat down and began removing my wet boots.

The minutes ticked by, and then hours and then suddenly the sky outside was black, I had fallen asleep around ten o' clock, not able to stay awake and be there for Erik's arrival.

When Erik did come in, the girl was sitting at the table, head on the table, chestnut hair covering her pale face. Erik stood there a moment, studying her. He suppose her dark hair was similar to his own, and her greeny blue eyes that flashed with wonder earlier that day were similar to his also.

Even if she wasn't his. He knew what it felt to be alone, without anyone. He had been lucky enough to have parents for some portion of his life, but she hadn't. She'd been totally alone until she was fifteen. So even if she wasn't his, Erik wouldn't let her be alone anymore. She now had him.

Erik lay his case down and then gently lifted her into his arms. Pulling back the bed covers with one swift movement he lay her gently down on the bed, after removing her cardigan he pulled the covers over her, turning the lamp off as he went.

One small step for Mankind, one giant leap for The Lehnsherr's.


	3. Charles Francis Xavier

When I woke the next morning, the sky outside was dark and downcast. Erik stood at the foot of the bed, his clothes rumpled and his eyes heavy.

"Did you sleep?" I asked before I could stop myself. He was silent before answering; "I was out. Thinking." I swung my legs out of the bed, pulling my boots on I stood, swaying slightly.

"Thinking about what, may I ask?" I asked as I pulled my fingers through my hair, trying to regain some control over it. My coat lay dry on the wooden chair in the corner. I could leave now, grab the coat and make a dash for it before I got rejected. I fear reject, as do most people. But Erik obviously saw this and moved in front of the door, slinging my coat over his shoulder.

"I went to the asylum Katrina stayed in for the remaining parts of her life." I stopped, pretending to be busy adjusting my cross. Erik held up a yellowed letter, I could see the loopy handwriting from the corner of my eye, scrawled upon it was; 'Erik and Haven.'

Somehow she knew we'd find each other. I have to hand it to her, the woman was prepared. I didn't look up as Erik opened the letter, clearing his throat he began to read, sitting down on the bed.

"Dear Erik, and dear Haven. If you are both reading this, you've found each other. Erik, I know you only stayed with me because we were guilty. Guilty about what I felt when I was around you. How much pain I felt. But you didn't have to put up with my violent outbursts, my abusive nature. I'm writing this on one of my better days. One of the days that I remember who I am. But one better day equals weeks of utter black..." Erik trailed off slightly, but then composed himself and continued, "equals weeks of utter black insanity.

"To my dearest Haven, when I gave you up, I knew that I would regret it. And I have, I have regretten it for nearly fourteen years. But seeing you here today made me realize how lucky we both were I gave you up. Do you know what they do to the children of ayslum patients? If you had stayed with me, I wouldn't have gone to the asylum, you would have been beaten, strangled, spat upon and put down like I did to your Father. Haven, look after him. He needs someone, as do you. You both pretend that you can do without human contact but the fact is neither of you can. You need to stay together, watch out for each other.

"The world is changing, I can feel it. Something big is coming, bigger than anything either of you have ever faced, and you two are going to be the Epicentre. Care for each other, guide each other and most of all teach each other to be strong. In the end, all we have is family. With deep remorse, Katrina Bergmann." With that, he finished.

As he was reading the letter, an official looking document slipped out, I had gently picked up off the ground with my nails and flipped it to it's front so I could see the words printed upon it.

It was my birthcert. Haven Alanna Lehnsherr. Mother; Katrina Kate Bergmann, Father; Erik Lehnsherr. So it was true, Katrina knew I was Erik's and she put it down in print.

"Well that settles that." I whispered as I slipped the cert onto Erik's lap, he held it up for a moment, studying it before nodding slightly.

"Hm. I suppose it does. But I never doubted you." He murmered as he rolled the letter into a ball, throwing it into the bin.

That night we left the hotel, he didn't tell me what this was all about but I figured it was important. He had explained who Shaw was earlier. What he had done to Erik and the people Erik loved. As we walked in the dark to the docks I grew cold. He threw his jacket over my shoulders, revealing he was wearing a black oil wetsuit like clothing.

"Stay here, keep out of sight and don't make a sound. I'll be back soon and if I'm not, run, run as fast as you can." I nodded as he dove into the water, disappearing from sight. I sat down, I became numb in the cold and my limbs seized up. I pulled the jacket closer but it provided little heat. I suddenly found myself struggling to keep my eyes open, but suddenly my skin felt harder than it had, it wasn't the cold. I opened my eyes and gave a sudden scream, I clamped a diamond hand over my mouth, stopping the scream from passing from my lips. I suddenly felt like the ground disappeared and then re-appeared a few seconds later, but I had moved a inch or two from where I original crouched. I was terrifyed, I tried to pick up Erik's jacket from where it slipped, it flew to me as if an invisible force had thrown it towards me and gave me a eletric shock from the metal zipper when I lifted it up.

"Shit." I muttered as I picked up the jacket carefully. I heard the rush of footsteps as Erik appeared, followed by a man and a auburned hair woman. At this point I was as cold and my skin as hard as a diamond. I sobbed heavily as Erik froze, confused, he merely stood there, lost for words. The other man was quicker to respond, he lurched forward quickly.

"What's your name?" He asked me gently, speaking with a British accent.

"Haven. Haven Lehnhsherr." He smiled slightly. Suddenly, I could hear thousands of voices, Erik's voice, the man's voice and the woman's.

"Your all mutants...am I a mutant?" I asked scared slightly. The man nodded, he pointed slightly to Erik.

"Your Father is one too. As am I. Do you know who I am?" I nodded.

"Your Charles Francis Xavier and the woman you are with is Moira MacTagert." I answered blankly. He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"How can you do that, Haven?" I thought.

"I don't know. I guess it's just my mutation. Taking the powers of people around me." I answered, scared.

"But I can still read Erik and Moira's thoughts."

"Well maybe I can take powers, but not steal them? Maybe I merely duplicate them." Charles nodded, thinking.

"Well your going to have to learn to control them." I nodded slightly as he picked up the jacket and slung it over my shoulders, my skin was slowly returning to the original pale colour. Soon I was no longer a living and breathing diamond, I was just the same old Haven. Erik approched me slightly and then carefully helped me to my feet.

"Now, Haven, listen to me carefully," The man, Charles, began, "You can't hear my mind, nor Moira's nor Erik's. Concetrate. Focus." I focused and suddenly all the voices disappeared. There was utter Silence.

"Good...very good..."


	4. Henry McCoy

Charles, and Moira, the woman, and some Agent whose name Haven never caught and Erik sat in the car along with another Mutant, named Raven, she could shape-shift. Haven had obviously panicked when her arm turned to blue scales but she quickly focused and removed the skin. Haven had ended up sitting on Erik's lap. The car journey had been long and the car had become stuffy and hot quickly. Charles had tried to force open the window but it refused to budge. The sound of numerous voices in Haven's mind became a dull thudding sensation in the back of her mind. It was annoying, and the voices began to lull her to sleep, her head had drooped onto Erik's warm shoulder, the leather smelled of dust and it was comfy. Not long after dropping her head onto Erik's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her, keeping Haven from sliding off his lap.

It was lovely. Haven felt safe, protected. These were emotions she never felt before.

"Erik?" She murmured.

"Yes, Haven?" He replied softly, adjusting her slightly on his lap, Haven was always bony, so she obviously had been digging her bones into his legs. She made a note to say sorry about that later.

"So do you consider me a daughter now? Can I stay?" Erik was silent before answering; "I never doubted you. I already do consider you a daughter and yes, you can stay."

"Thank you." Haven whispered as she slowly was lulled to sleep by the moving motion of the car.

Charles smiled as he looked out the window, hearing the conversation through is mind, "What?" Raven asked, curious. He turned to face her, wrapping a arm around her shoulders and she lay her head upon his.

"Oh, nothing. Just listening." He said, still smiling.

They finally arrived and the all clambered out, breathing in the fresh air in deeply, they all could finally breathe. Erik took his case and then held a hand out to Haven, which she took and he helped her out of the car.

The group started to make their way to the entrance of the American government building; "Welcome to my facility," Said the nameless Agent as they strode up the long pathway.

"My Mission has been to investigate paranormal powers and Military defense," The Agent continued, "Or Offence." Erik said, cutting in, this didn't stop the Agent, "This guy, Shaw, if he's, working with the Russians, we might need your help to stop him." The Agent said, finally stopping his lips moving.

"Marvelous, so we're going to be CIA's new mutant division?" Haven asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eye's.

"Something like that, yes." The Agent replied.

Not much later, the five adults, and Haven stood in a Military lab, a large fan was set in the wall behind them and they all gazed up at a replica of a sleek plane, the front long a pointed, the wings spread out. A young man, with neat brown and thick framed glasses approached the group, he wore a long white lab coat. Haven blushed slightly, the young man was _very_ attractive.

"It's, uh, Supersonic," He said, also gazing up at the model with a look of fondness in his eyes, "Most advanced plane to be ever built; you should see it in real life." The Agent gestured to the group.

"Hank, met the new special recruits I was talking about. This is Hank McCoy one of our best." Hank looked embarrassed at being flattered. Charles approached him, smiling brightly and held out a hand which Hank took.

"How wonderful, another mutant already here, why didn't you say?" Charles asked, still smiling as he turned back to the Agent.

"Say what?" The man said, confused. Charles sighed deeply and turned back to Hank.

"Because you didn't know...I so incredible sorry." Charles apologized. Hank shook his head slightly, shaking it off, the Agent approached McCoy, slowly.

"Hank...?" He said, Hank didn't meet his eye, "You never asked so..." Raven walked up.

"So your mutation is what? Super smart?" She asked, her blue eyes twinkling, Hank looked bewildered, obviously shocked at Raven's beauty.

"I'll say, Hank graduated Harvard aged fifteen."

"I wish that was all it was." Hank sighed, Haven smiled as she slowly approached him, she kept her distance, so as not to crowd the boy.

"It's alright Hank, you're among friends, you can show off." Haven said, due to the fact that her feet had started getting larger, she had a feeling what Hank's mutation was. Haven had felt his presence when she had entered the building, she had known there was another Mutant on the premises.

Hank removed his shoes and then his socks; he had extra toes and a kind of thumb on his feet. They were a bit like fingers. So that's what was growing on Haven's feet. She used her new skill and managed to control Hank's mutation that was currently forming on her feet. They disappeared.

"Hah, splendid." chuckled Charles, staring down at the feet. Hank pushed past the group, flipped and held himself to onto the model plane upside down, Raven looked amazed and the rest of the group laughed, expect for Erik, who looked slightly bewildered.

This may just in fact work.


End file.
